Everything I Do
by I-Has-Broken-Heart
Summary: Everything the redhead did was for him. He made the ultimate sacrifice. But how does the blonde feel about this action? -poor at summaries sorry.- Short death song fic. RufusXReno


Hi again! Yet another song fic haha. This one is very short. I'm still learning and everything, trying to do my best. Please review! Let me know what I need to work on! I want to make my stories better just for you people! And myself…haha

RufusxReno death fic. Rated for the little bit of language.

Entire song NOT used.

Song: Everything I Do

Artist: Brian Adams

I do not own the brilliant song or characters. Hehe, if I owned them, there would be much more complication to the games and movies.

* * *

**Look into my eyes -**

** you will see ****What you mean to me **

_The two stood in silence in the large office. The blonde reached out and pulled the redhead to him, holding him tightly. Reno looked up into Rufus's brilliant blue eyes and smiled. Rufus Blushed at the innocence and tilted his head in confusion as to why Reno would smile so suddenly. Reno was looking into his __eyes__ and it was there that he saw just how much Rufus cared for him. _

**Search your heart - search your soul **

**And when you find me there you'll search no more **

_Rufus pressed his lips against Reno__'__s gently. It was when he kissed his lover that he knew Reno was the one. When they first met, Rufus knew he could drop his guard and finally be in love. It was in those small, tender moments that they share__d, that both of them knew their__ relationship would be eternal. No task was too tedious for Reno when Rufus asked for his help, and __vice__-versa. __They would do anything for each other._

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for **

**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**

_And that was why Reno made the ultimate sacrifice. No, it wasn't asked of him to do such a thing. Reno just knew it was something he would have to do. He thought it was the best way to go out, but he wished he could have been with Rufus longer. But he left with a smile knowing Rufus could live on. _

**You know it's true **

**Everything I do - I do it for you **

"I hate you Reno!" The blonde spat, frustrated. He fell into his chair, and it slid back a bit, but he pulled himself to his desk in a violent manner. He slammed his fist on the wooden desk, a few pens jumping up. "I HATE YOU!" He cursed again.

The door opened and Tseng walked in. He approached the desk with caution. "Sir?" he looked at his boss with concern.

Blonde hair hid the porcelain face. His body trembled slightly, but he remained silent, refusing to look up at the tall Asian man who entered.

"Rufus…" Tseng spoke a bit quieter as he walked around to Rufus and knelt down beside him. "Its going...to be all right…" He knew his words would not ease the young man's pain.

"I hate him, Tseng. I hate him." He turned and threw his arms around the man, and cried into his shoulder.

Tseng was shocked at first, but hugged the slender man and sighed. "I…I know…."

**Look into your heart -**

** you will find ****There's nothin' there to hide **

Rufus cried on Tseng's shoulder for the longest time. Tseng knew it would be difficult for Rufus because he knew about the special bond between the redhead and his boss. He knew Rufus would not want Reno to die for him. But he also knew Reno would be willing to die for Rufus. It was one of the things they disagreed on. They never once spoke about it, but it was understood. Both knew each other's feelings, and without speaking, both knew of the strong disagreement they had.

**Take me as I am -take my life**

**I would give it all - I would sacrifice **

Reno gave his life so Rufus could live. But what is life to Rufus without the young redhead?

"Why is he...so fucking selfish?!" Rufus spoke between heavy breaths, trying to calm himself, trying to control his emotion. "He didn't need to do anything!"

Tseng let the hug go and pushed Rufus back a bit, keeping his hands on his shoulders. "Rufus, please understand, he did what he did out of lo-"

"I KNOW THAT!" he quickly shouted back, tears resuming their fall. "He didn't NEED to though!"

Tseng looked down, unable to think of words that would calm the blonde. He felt a little pain in his heart. It killed him to see his boss lose control of his emotions. He knew this would haunt Rufus for the rest of his life. He knew that his boss would never be the same again.

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' **

**for ****I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more**

**Ya know it's true ****Everything I do - I do it for you **


End file.
